Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission
(1st edition hardcover) (2nd edition softcover) (Japan hardcover) |pages = 288 (1st edition) 320 (2nd edition) 320 (Japan) |year = TNG |ISBN = 0671874292 (1st edition) ISBN 0671025597 (2nd edition) ISBN 4812518717 (Japan) }} Star Trek: The Next Generation – The Continuing Mission is a retrospective behind-the-scenes reference book into the production of , featuring input from cast and crew, along with full color reproduction of design, and production illustrations as well as photographs of production materials actually used. Summary ;From the first edition book jacket :"Let's see what's out there." ::– Captain Jean-Luc Picard, :''In , lightning struck for the second time when ''Star Trek: The Next Generation premiered on television, beginning an ongoing mission that continues to this day. Skeptics doubted that Gene Roddenberry could re-create the imagination and excitement of the classic Original Series, but The Next Generation proved a more-than-worthy successor, winning over fans and critics for seven thrilling seasons on television, then soaring onto the big screen in two hit feature films: and . :Star Trek: The Next Generation – The Continuing Mission'' is an exquisite keepsake celebration of the unforgettable voyages of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D]], collecting a breathtaking assortment of personal reminiscences, as well as never-before-published sketches, illustrations and photographs from the series and both movies. Captain Picard and the entire crew are captured here in loving tribute to ten years of exploring new worlds and new civilizations and going boldly "where no one has gone before". Contents * Foreword by Rick Berman * Introduction: 100 Years of Star Trek * Roddenberry's Revenge: The First Twenty Years * The Voyages of the Starship Enterprise… Seven? – Preproduction * Uncertain Encounters – The First Season * Finding Its Measure – The Second Season * The Best Begins – The Third Season * The Best Gets Better – The Fourth Season * It All Comes Together – The Fifth Season * Approaching Deep Space – The Sixth Season * Going Out on Top – The Last Season * A Tale of Two Captains – * On Their Own – * The Continuing Mission – A Look Ahead * Update (second edition only, covering ) * Afterword: "The Missing Year" by Robert Justman * Acknowledgments Gallery File:Galaxy class USS Enterprise-D 2nd study model.jpg‎|p. 18 File:Gregory Jein and Andrew Probert discussing the orthographic plans of the USS Enterprise-D.jpg|p. 19 File:Galaxy class USS Enterprise-D studio model build master with station points.jpg‎|p. 20 File:Galaxy class USS Enterprise-D studio model build primary hull master with station points filled with foam.jpg|p. 21 File:Galaxy class USS Enterprise-D studio model build master secondary hull with station points filled with clay and sanded down.jpg |p. 21‎ File:Galaxy class USS Enterprise-D studio model build master secondary hull with coated with bondo before sanded down.jpg |p. 21 File:USS Enterprise-D six-foot model mounted for filming at ILM.jpg|p. 23 File:Probert Battle Bridge concept.jpg|p. 31 File:Communications pack.jpg |p. 40 File:Farpoint Station concepts by Rick Sternbach.jpg |p. 49 File:Farpoint Station maquette overhead view.jpg |p. 49 File:D'Kora class second studio model.jpg|p. 63 File:Cafe des artistes menu.jpg|p. 67 File:D'deridex class template and molds for the studio model.jpg |p. 69 File:Miranda Class studio model dressed as USS Lantree.jpg |p. 77 File:Type 15 Shuttlepod preliminary sketch.jpg ‎|p. 79 File:Michael Westmore Pakled sketch.jpg|p. 84 File:DY-500 SS Mariposa.jpg |p. 85 File:David Fisher and Rick Sternbach Borg drone sketches.jpg|p. 92 File:Federation-Klingon War tactical situation monitor.jpg |p. 105 File:USS Zhukov studio model.jpg ‎|p. 129 File:USS Phoenix studio model.jpg |p. 130 File:Keldon class studio model test shot.jpg ‎|p. 131 File:Miranda Class studio model dressed as USS Brittain.jpg ‎|p. 133 File:Rick Sternbach sketches of Borg drone arms.jpg |p. 140-141 File:Nebula class redesigned sensor pod.jpg |p. 146 File:Rear view of studio model as USS Sutherland.jpg|p. 147 File:USS Sutherland studio model.jpg |p. 147 File:T'Pau type studio model.jpg |p. 153 File:T'Pau type design studies.jpg|p. 153 (top two images only) File:SS Vico studio model.jpg |p. 156 File:Starbase 32 plaque.jpg|p. 157 File:Miranda Class modiication to Soyuz Class.jpg |p. 161 File:Type 18 shuttlepod model.jpg|p. 162 File:SD-103 model.jpg |p. 171 File:SD-103 model, ventral side.jpg |p. 171 File:SD-103 model refurbished as the USS Jenolan.jpg |p. 171 File:Rick Sternbach dom jot table design.jpg |p. 178 File:Bruce MacRea working on the Remmler Array.jpg ‎|p. 183 File:USS Pasteur studio model.jpg ‎|p. 211 File:Maquis raider studio model after modifications cockpit close-up.jpg |p. 215 File:B'Etor sketch by Robert Blackman.jpg|p. 232 File:Cardassian-Borg.jpg|p. 245 File:Deborah Everton and Gina Flanagan First Contact Borg sketch.jpg |p. 245 Background information *The 10th anniversary book, first released in 1997 as a deluxe oversized, 30.2×23.1 cm, hardcover in dustjacket, saw a slightly revised softcover reprint one year later. *The first specialized book publication to proffer its readership an exhaustive behind-the-scenes look of the production of The Next Generation, it saw at least one international release in the form of the Japanese language edition of 2001. Cover gallery File:Star Trek The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, 2nd edition.jpg|Second edition cover File:Star Trek The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, Japan.jpg|Japanese edition cover Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, The